Addiction
by hollypiper
Summary: Phoebe's past comes back to haunt her in a un expected way *NEW STORY!!*


Addiction by hollypiper A.K.A hp3  
D: don't own 'em   
Note: Cole is not in this story  
Summary: With the pressure of finals and almost getting kicked out of collage because of all the demons, Phoebe worst nightmare comes back to haunt her in an un expected way.  
  
Part 1  
"No! No! No!" screamed Phoebe as she a woke with her clothes completely soaked with sweat.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" she moaned   
Her head was throbbing; she held her hand to her head and closed her eyes hoping the pain would go away.  
"Oh God!! I fell asleep again!" she realized as she looked around her bed seeing all her Psychology books surrounding her and on her floor. She slowly got off her head despite the throbbing pain in her head, took one of her psychology notebook and her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom.   
"Morning Pheebs." Greeted Piper   
As Phoebe walked towards the bathroom she stopped and turned around and tried to fake a smile to Piper but when Piper saw her she was overly concerned about her baby sister  
"Pheebs you didn't pull another all-nighter again did you? Prue and I are tired…" Piper started  
"Piper before you start I couldn't I fell asleep again so please spear me the lecture." Phoebe said harshly  
"But Pheebs…" she protested  
"Piper please my head hurts." Phoebe said  
"Fine only if you promise me to go take a nice bath and then go in bed and I'll bring you up a nice bowl of hot chicken noodle soup okay." Piper told her  
"No I have to go meet Cindy and the others at her apartment to study for the Psychology exam we have in two days." Phoebe told her  
"Phoebe." Piper said  
"Don't 'Phoebe' me I have to pass this exam or else I can't graduate." Phoebe told her sister  
"You will but if you keep doing this to your self you will hurt your self very bad." Piper told her sister sternly  
"I won't don't worry all I need is an Advil and I'm good to go." Phoebe said and smiled at Piper trying to convince her sister she was okay when she really was not  
"Phoebe remember what happened to you when you had SAT's ?" Piper asked  
"How could I forget and don't worry I learned my lesson already so you don't have to tell me again." Phoebe said  
"Fine."  
"Good now let me go and bathe." Phoebe told her sister telling her to go.  
"First." Piper said and took the book from her, " How are you going to study in there go bathe."   
Piper left Phoebe and went down stairs going to make a soup for her.  
Phoebe when in the bathroom and closed the door, she put on the shower letting it run for a while and put her hand through the water to test it.  
"Ooh nice and…." She trailed off when she started to feel dizzy and her head started to throb even worse. Phoebe started to lose her balance and held on to the shower door for support but her hand slipped and she fell and hit her head on the toilet seat and fell to the floor unconscious with blood coming out of her head.  
**************************  
An hour later Phoebe still had not come out from bathing Piper started to worry  
"Prue she's been in their for a really long time what if some thing happened?"  
"Piper what can happen she just went to bathe." Prue reassured her sister but she too seemed worry   
"Prue she's been feeling sick for the past few days and looked kind of out of it when I saw her just now and she said her head was hurting a lot." Piper said in a worry tone  
"Why don't you go check on hr and see if she's alright I'll look at the soup of you." Prue said calmly even though she wanted to go with Piper to check on Phoebe she but she had to act like she was not worried for Piper's sake. Piper stood in front of the bathroom door and knocked on it,  
"Phoebe? Are you okay in there?" She asked and heard the shower running so she spoke a little bit louder  
"Phoebe?!"   
No answer  
"PHOEBE?!" she shouted even louder but when she got no answer she said one more time.  
"Phoebe?! I'm coming in okay!" she said and open the bathe room door but not was not ready for the scene before her.   
Phoebe was on the floor bleeding from her head and unconscious.  
"PHOEBE!!!!!!!! OM MY GOD!!!!!! Prue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed for her older sister, and rushed to Phoebe's side  
on hearing her younger sister scream out her name Prue quickly ran upstairs and when she came in the bathroom she saw a frantic Piper on the floor kneeling next to Phoebe with a towel on Phoebe's head trying to stop the bleeding  
"PIPER!!!!! What happened?" she asked rushing to Phoebe's side   
"I don't know Prue when I came to see if she was okay I knocked on the door but I got no answer the shower was on so I guessed she was okay but I called again and I still got no answer so I opened the door and…and I found her on the floor bleeding to death." Piper said and then broke down to tears.  
"Does she have a pulse piper?" asked Prue trying not to panic  
"I ……I don't….know." she said between sobs  
"Prue she's not breathing!" Piper noticed   
"Oh Phoebe stay with us," said Prue tears treating to fall she felt for a pulse and was relived to fine one, "she has a pulse but it's faint I going to call 911 stay with her okay." Prue told her and ran to the phone in her room to call the ambulance the tears finally fell from her face, she told the ambulance everything and she ran back to sit with Piper and Phoebe as she and Piper cried together and just waited for the ambulance to reach all they could do is hope and pray that their sister will be alright.   
********************  
Piper and Prue sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and tell them if their sister is okay  
"Are you the family of Phoebe Halliwell?" He asked as he walked up to them  
"Yes we're her sisters, how is she doing?" asked Prue  
"You're sister stabilised she hit her head quite hard but the cut is healing quickly but what I'm worried about is that you're seems to have an over dosage of vitamin G and E( I 'don't know the kind of vitamins or what they do to ppl so just think those are harmful if over dose) and it's a good thing you're brought her in today or else she would be a goner she was very close to a shutting down all her organs, I'm sorry abut your sister but with the medication we are giving her she is slowly recovering and she is still unconscious if want you can go and see her now." He told them with all sympathy to them  
"thank you doctor." Prue told him she and Piper walked into Phoebe's room,  
Phoebe lay their motionless with a bunch of wires hooked up to her from different machines  
"OH Prue look at her just lying there looking like she's sleeping oh I just wish I saw those big round brown eyes of hers look at me again." Piper said and started to cry again  
"Me too Pipe me too." Prue said and looked at her baby sister and a tear rolled down her cheek, I should have been watching over her more carefully and maybe I would stopped her from over dosing her self from that milk shake I could of……she thought to herself when Piper broke through her thoughts.  
"Prue don't blame your self it's not your fault it's not any ones fault Phoebe did not know that the Chocolate milk had those vitamins in it she thought it was just a normal milk shake okay." Piper told her knowing exactly what she was thinking  
"How did you know that I was thinking that?" asked Prue  
"Your face I know you very well." Piper told her   
"I know it's just I just think I could have done some thing to stop it." Prue said feeling guilty again and the both of the just looked at Phoebe lying on the Bed motionless.  
FOUR DAYS AGO AT 7:30 am  
"Morning Pheebs where are you going so early?" asked Piper as she greeted Phoebe  
"I'm going by Cindy to study for Psychology exam." She told her sister  
"Okay when are you coming home?" asked Piper   
"Late most likely, where's Prue?" asked Phoebe  
"She went to work already." She answered  
"Or well gotta go see you later, love you." Phoebe told her and left  
"Love you too." Replied Piper  
Phoebe and some of her friends sat on the ground with Psychology books surrounding them they had been studying for 6 hours straight and hadn't stop, Cindy and some of the other guys were drinking something that looked like chocolate milk to Phoebe,  
"aye Pheebs you want some?" offered Cindy  
"No thanks Cin." She told her  
"Why don't it taste good and it's good for studying and keeps your brain focused." Their other friend Mike told her  
"No thanks, and you shouldn't be drinking so much of those things it can kill you trust me." Phoebe told them  
"But I've been drinking for a couple of months and nothing has happened to me." Cindy told her  
"We all have been drinking it for that long." Josie told her  
"Yet nothing has happened to you yet and believe me I know." Phoebe told them  
"how do you know?" asked Mike  
"I just do." Phoebe told them not wanting to discuss it  
"But it's just chocolate milk." Lied Mike  
"It is?" asked Phoebe, chocolate was her favourite flavour for almost anything  
"Yeah we realized it was helping us a lot with studying and stuff." Josie lied  
"are you sure?" asked Phoebe, who was feeling for some chocolate milk  
"Yeah positive." Cindy told her  
"Sure why not! If you don't mind making it for me?" Phoebe asked Cindy  
" Yeah sure coming up." Cindy said and left to go fix the drink for Phoebe  
Cindy took out a glass and filled it with water then took 5 tsp of a brown powder from a container and the label read TelCan brain tablets contains highly about of Vitamins G and E, TelCan comes in three different flavours of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla, then in very fine font was: WARNING: TelCan should be only taken once a day with on tsp added to water if taken more than directed please consult a doctor impedeately. Cindy mixed the 5 teaspoons of TelCan in Phoebe's glass.   
And the back of Phoebe's mind was tell her she shouldn't have asked for it but then again she was thirsty and was feeling for chocolate milk. A few minutes later Cindy came back with the drink in a tall glass.  
"Here you go Pheebs." She handed her the glass  
Phoebe looked at the glass and the 'chocolate milk' inside and gulped, Something was telling her not to drink it but then she had to have chocolate like she was craving for it or something.  
"don't worry Phoebe it's just milk." Mike told her  
"yeah but chocolate." Josie and Cindy  
Everyone looked at her waiting for her to drink it, Phoebe looked at them the back at the glass in her hand she sighed not knowing if she should drink it. 


End file.
